


Food for thought

by Second_to_none



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Benreys weird dirty talk, Cunnilingus, Food, Food Kink, Hope you'll enjoy it anyway, I miss cooking for my girlfriend dammit, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Stuffing, This is just indulgant, Trans Character, Trans Gordon Freeman, consensual hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_to_none/pseuds/Second_to_none
Summary: Gordon knew a long time ago that his love language was making and receiving food. He was the living embodiment of the saying “the way to a man's heart is through his stomach”. He’d crushed on many people just because they decided to make him something to eat.He tried not to think about this when he decided to teach Benrey how to cook.Benrey learns how to cook and it all turns very sexy. Also hypnosis because why not?!
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: ENG2





	Food for thought

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in past tense for some fucking reason and I'm really not as good at it as writing in present tense so you'll have to excuse if the flow isn't as good as usual.

Food had always been very important to Gordon. When he was younger it was a social thing, gathering around the dinner table to share a meal and tell each other about their days. As he grew older it became both a comfort and an interest. Lessons beat his ass at MIT? He just went out and found a fun new restaurant to try out. Bad break up? Bake every single thing in a 5 min dessert recipe book. Food was comfort, food was happiness. 

Food was also kind of sexy. He never really admitted this to any of his previous partners but eating a really good meal could almost be arousing. Sometimes when he knew he had a good meal waiting he minimized the amount of food he ate before, just so he got to that point where the hunger was really ravenous. Those first bites after having spent a couple of hours really craving food was orgasmic. The closest he could compare it to was edging, although a meal tended to last longer than an orgasm. 

The first thing he had done after getting out of Black Mesa was order a copious amount of take out from a couple of his favourite restaurants and eat until he was so full his stomach hurt. It was worth it though, all those days living on nothing but soda and stuff from vending machines had really built up his appetite for real food. 

And then there was cooking for other people. Gordon knew a long time ago that his love language was making and receiving food. He was the living embodiment of the saying “the way to a man's heart is through his stomach”. He’d crushed on many people just because they decided to make him something to eat. 

He tried not to think about this when he decided to teach Benrey how to cook. It was because of necessity he told himself. He just didn’t want to be woken up at 2 am in the morning with the alien looming over him asking for a grilled cheese sandwich. 

What Gordon had not been prepared for was how quick Benrey had taken to the craft. He even started doing research on his own, scouring the internet for food blogs and cooking shows. Soon he’d evolved from the simple basic recipes that Gordon had taught him and started experimenting on his own. Some of these were not hits, like the Mountain Dew pancakes or the Dorito salmon. But Benrey soon started to figure out which combinations worked and which did not and soon Gordon could look forward to a home cooked dinner every night after coming home from work. 

It was probably around that time that Gordon’s feelings for his roommate started to change. It wasn’t a conscious thing, but he found himself looking forward to getting home more and more every day. And not just because there was food waiting for him, but because he got to share it with Benrey. Benrey, who listened to him complaining about work, said something ridiculous to make Gordon laugh and then pulled out a dessert he'd prepared because he’d heard Gordon say he had a craving for ice cream cake. How could you not be totally smitten by that? 

The realisation that he’d fallen for Benrey was a slow one, but when it finally hit Gordon that the tingling warmth he felt every time he thought about Benrey was love he’d already fallen so hard it was impossible to ignore. Maybe that’s why he started to notice how Benrey looked at him while eating. How his pupils grew large and dark, a slight flush creeping up on his face. Did Benrey get turned on by watching Gordon eat? Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to be into. Even a vanilla guy like Gordon had heard about feeders before. He decided to test out the theory one evening while eating an indian styled butter chicken. The sauce was spicy and thick and Gordon took extra care licking it off his fork and groaning in pleasure at the taste.

“Wow Benrey, this is really good. What’s in this thing?”

Benrey tore his eyes away from the fork Gordon was still holding against his lips. Yep, Benrey’s pupils were blown so wide that they almost hid his irises. 

“Uuuhhh...just put some garlic and cumin seeds in there, bit of chilli…” he paused to swallow thickly as Gordon licked some sauce off his fingers “...and turmeric. Gotta- gotta go and fill up your spice rack bro, your selection is lame.” 

The insult was weak even by Benrey’s standards and Gordon couldn’t help the thrill of excitement over having this kind of effect on Benrey. After finishing his plate he leaned back in his seat, rubbing his belly. He’d put on some weight since Benrey took over the cooking, the ex guard not really into the whole ‘lean cuisine’ thing. 

“Oof, I’m stuffed man. Good job on this one. You gonna make it again sometime?”

“Mmhmm…” Benreys' voice pitched slightly as Gordon’s t-shirt ‘accidentally’ hitched up a bit, showing off a strip of skin.

It was too easy to rile him up, and also very hot. Gordon had to excuse himself after dinner to sneak into his room and himself off. His thoughts while pushing three fingers deep inside himself was on Benrey’s intense stare as he’d watched him over the dinner table. The way he looked like he wished that he was the fork Gordon was eating with. God, Gordon would not mind wrapping his lips around Benrey’s cock. From the little he’d manage to glimpse over their time as roommates it looked like a hefty thing. Gordon stifled a moan and pinched his t-dick between his fingers, mouth watering at the thought of sucking Benrey off. He came to the thought of Benrey grabbing him by the hair, guiding him as he fucked Gordon’s mouth. 

Laying panting on his bed Gordon came to a decision. He still felt a bit too shy to outright ask Benrey to fuck him, also what would be the fun in that? No, Gordon was going the old fashion route and would try to seduce Benrey. Considering how Benrey was already looking at him, it would not be hard and Gordon already had a plan on how to get things going. 

Luckily the weather had gotten very hot lately. 

“I’ll be right back Benrey, I need to get out of these clothes, I’m sweating buckets over here.”

“Hurry up Gordon Slowman, this thing should be eaten while ultra crispy.”

Gordon smiled to himself as he closed the bedroom door behind him. He’d already prepared the outfit before going to work in the morning. It was the perfect combination of provocative and casual, sexy but not like he was trying. The pair of low cut jean shorts still fit even if they gave him a bit of a muffin top, the t-shirt was at least a size too small but that was by design. Every time Gordon moved it would ride up a bit, showing off his stomach and happy trail. If this didn’t get Benrey to want to bend him over the table, nothing would. 

Benrey’s reaction was indeed very satisfying. When he turned around and saw Gordon making his way into the kitchen he dropped the knife he was holding. It missed his foot by a mere inch, burying itself into the linoleum. Gordon clicked his tongue disapprovingly. 

“You gotta be more careful Benrey, you could have lost a toe there.”

“No- no worries bro, I’m not…” the rest of the sentence was lost in a harsh intake of breath as Gordon kneeled in front of Benrey to pull the knife out. 

“If this is chipped you’ll have to buy a new one.” Gordon inspected the blade only as an excuse to ogle Benreys crotch a bit before he rose to his feet again. “Now, you said something about ultra crispy?”

Gordon couldn’t help but feel smug over how well his plan was working. He hadn’t even started eating yet and Benrey was already drooling over his ass. Well, Gordon’s ass _did_ look good in the shorts so no big surprise there. 

Sitting down he inspected the food on his plate, it seemed like Benrey had gone all out today with fried chicken wings. Gordon could barely contain the giddiness at the prospect of eating finger food in front of his crush. 

As he bit into the first wing he didn’t have to fake the moan slipping from his lips. The skin really was ultra crispy and also sticky with some kind of sweet and savory glaze that mixed wonderful with the tender meat. 

“Fuuuck Benrey you’ve outdone yourself. This is fucking fantastic.” 

Benrey’s eyes lit up at the praise as they always did when Gordon complimented his cooking. It was adorable. 

“Thanks bro. Took a while to get the frying part down. Spent like half an hour getting the temperature right. Secret is to double fry em’.”

Gordon nodded as he listened to Benrey rant about his process. However much he loved listening to Benrey talk about food, now was not the time. Going in for the kill he put a double boned wing in his mouth and sucked the meat straight off. As he pulled the clean bones out of his mouth Benrey did a sound not unlike someone strangling a vuvuzela. Smirking to himself Gordon did a little show of sucking the excess glaze of his fingers before grabbing the next one. 

It really was fun messing with Benrey like this. Gordon continued to suck the meat off as many of the wings he was able to, licking and gnawing on the ones he couldn't. Between wings he kept licking and sucking on his fingers, making sure to touch his mouth as much as he could. He also let himself be more vocal than usual, moaning and sighing in delight, peppering in little compliments on how good it tasted.

Benrey did his best to seem un-bothered but was not very successful in his struggle. Gordon kept catching him staring at his hands and mouth, eyes wide and mouth all but drooling. At one point there was sound and when Gordon glanced down at the table he saw Benrey’s clawed hand gripping marks into the wood. 

By the time Gordon dropped the last bone onto his plate with a content sigh Benrey was visibly flustered. He kept shifting on his chair, hands still holding on to the edge of the table with a fore that turned his knuckles white. Gordon stretched and arched his back slightly, letting the too small t-shirt ride up and show off his rounded and slightly hairy belly. 

“Thanks for the food Benrey, this was wonderful.”

Benrey just nodded, his eyes slightly unfocused, as if he was trying to solve a puzzle in his head. When he finally spoke there was an obvious tone of uncertainty in his voice. 

“So hey bro, can I- would you like…”

“Yes Benrey?”

Benrey took a deep breath, as if to steel himself.

“Can I eat you out bro?”

Wow, that was...easier than Gordon had expected. Smiling wide he pushed his chair out and spread his legs invitingly. 

“Thought you’d never ask.”

The look on Benrey’s face at those words actually made Gordon’s breath hitch. The mix of adoration and lust sent a wave of heat through his body.  
Benrey didn’t waste any time, falling to his knees and helping Gordon wriggle out of his shorts.

Gordon was already soaking wet by the time an unnaturally long tongue found its way between his folds. He had to grab onto Benrey for support when his lips closed around his t-dick, the sensation on the verge of overwhelming. Benrey seemed to know what he was doing though, alternating his sucking with long, broad licks. Gordon had been worked up before he even dropped his pants so when Benrey pushed a thick finger inside, curling it to find that perfect spot, he felt himself approaching the edge. 

“Ah! Close...I’m- keep going please...I...fuuuck!”

Gripping on to Benrey’s hair Gordon buckled his hips and rode out his orgasm against Benreys finger and mouth, his body twitching from the force of it. 

He slumped in his chair afterwards, no energy left to even pull up his pants. Benrey stayed kneeling on the floor, his head resting against Gordon’s thigh. The look he gave Gordon swept away all worries he might have had that this was only a sexual thing. 

“Wow, you’re...really good at that.” Glancing down Gordon tried to get a look at Benrey’s crotch. “You...you need some help or?” The thought of finally getting his mouth on Benrey’s cock was enough to make his mouth water.

“Nah bro.” Benrey smiled apologetically and spread his knees enough to show off the wet patch on his pants. “Kinda got a bit over excited there. Have been fantasizing about this for months.”

Even though Gordon was a bit disappointed that he wouldn’t get to suck Benrey’s cock, it was outweighed by the flattery of him coming in his pants just from eating Gordon out. 

\---

Things changed quite a bit afterwards. Benrey still cooked for Gordon every night and Gordon kept enjoying the food, but now there was a competing element involved. The goal: make each other as horny as possible. Benrey’s weapon of choice was of course food. He went all out making not only Gordon’s favourite dishes but also food that forced Gordon to eat with his hands. He had a particular fondness for food that got messy, forcing Gordon to lick and slurp up sauces and dripping glazes. 

He also liked to keep Gordon hungry and taunt him with the smell of his cooking. Often opting on things that took hours to prepare and left the apartment smelling of spices. Gordon would have to sit on the sofa, his stomach growling and mouth watering as Benrey kept reassuring him that it would be done soon enough. At those nights Gordon had a habit of over indulging a bit, leaving him with a slightly swollen belly that Benrey would take great joy in stroking lovingly. It usually started as a way to soothe and comfort but Benrey’s hands had a habit of wandering lower until they found their way down Gordon’s pants and inside him. With his head in Benrey’s lap Gordon countered with trying to suck Benrey’s soul out of his dick. 

In response to Benrey’s food tactics Gordon usually got his revenge at the dinner table. Using tongue, teeth and fingers he put on a show, eating and seducing Benrey at the same time. The messy food Benrey was so fond of mostly backfired on him. Even if it did turn Gordon on quite a bit to lick his own fingers it was nothing against what it did to the poor alien. After a while there were numerous marks on Benrey's side of the table from where he had gripped it tight enough to leave dents. 

The big change came one day when Benrey asked to introduce a new element to their food games. 

“You know how my sweet voice can make you feel things right?”

“You’ve spewed plum into my mouth enough times during sex for me to be well aware of that yes.”

“You love it.” 

“Never said I didn’t. Where are you going with this?”

Benrey actually looked nervous, his hands kept fidgeting with the strings to his chullo and he refused to meet Gordon’s eyes. Gordon felt himself go soft inside, how could a person be this adorable?

“Benrey, you know I’m always willing to at least _listen_ to any kinks you might have.” 

Relaxing a bit, Benrey gave him a thankful smile.

“So there’s this one colour, charcoal…”

Gordon tried to think about what could rhyme with charcoal but drew a blank.

“Black like charcoal means that I’m in control.” Benrey was actually full on blushing now. 

“You want to be more in control when we have sex? Like a domination thing?”

“It’s more of a hypnosis thing actually.”

That was... _intriguing_ to say the least. Gordon turned the idea over in his head a couple of times. To give up control over his mind like that, not getting to think for himself and only doing what Benrey told him to do. Yeah, he could see himself getting into that. He fully trusted Benrey to not make him do anything he was uncomfortable with. And Benrey seemed like he really wanted to do this, judging by the bulge this conversation had left in his pants. 

“Yeah, sure we could try that out.”

Benrey’s face lit up like a sun and he scooped Gordon up to capture his lips in a kiss. 

“You’re the poggest boyfriend in the world you know that?” 

They talked a bit more about it afterwards, put down some ground rules and limitations for both of them to be comfortable with the whole thing. It was also decided to wait until the upcoming Friday. If it turned out the sweet voice had any lingering effects, Gordon wouldn’t have to go into work still affected by it. 

On his way home from work that Friday Gordon could barely contain his excitement. The more he had thought about this the more he’d gotten turned on by the idea. As a scientist, and an overall nervous person, Gordon’s mind worked on over time every single waking moment. The thought of giving that up and not having to think for himself at all, it really had become quite a turn on. 

Opening the door he was met by a very familiar smell. Benrey had made his signature meat stew, a labour of love that Gordon knew took almost a whole day to prepare. Walking into the kitchen he was met by a beaming Benrey putting the finishing touches on the dinner table. He’d somehow managed to pull out Gordon’s only table cloth, hiding the now scratched up surface of the table with white and red checkered fabric. There were lit candles and even folded napkins on which Gordon’s silver cutlery was placed. 

“You really put a lot of effort into this huh?” Gordon tried to sound sarcastic but failed miserably as the fondness blooming in his chest seeped into his voice. 

“I’m best boyfriend Benny, have to make sure everything is perf, bro.”

Walking up to Benrey, Gordon put a hand on his chin.

“It is perfect, babe.”

Benrey gave him a wobbly little smile before getting back to plating the food. The stew was a much darker colour than usual and Gordon suspected that had to do with the sweet voice Benrey had added to the dish. He’d been surprised when Benrey had told him that you could stop sweet voice from evaporating by mixing it with other fluids. That’s how they came up with the idea to add it to the food. It was very exciting, mixing the hypnosis kink with their already established food kink. 

Taking his first bite Gordon was surprised at the depth of the flavour. He’d been prepared for the sweet voice to make it a bit too bitter but it contrasted nicely with the umami tones of the meat. Under it all he could sense the sweet tartness of the plum voice, a flavour he was very accustomed to by now. The presence of it took him a bit by surprise. He didn’t think he would need an aphrodisiac for tonight's event, the mind control being very much exciting on it’s own. Not that he minded though, he could already feel himself getting wet by the second bite and he reveled in the feeling. 

“Is it good?”

“It’s delicious Benrey, the best you’ve made yet.” 

“Nice. You feeling good?”

“Yeah.” And he was, the warmth of the food seemed to flood every part of Gordon’s body, making him feel soft and relaxed to his very core.

“Yeah I bet you feel good right now. It’s nice to feel and not think.”

_Oh_. This was part of the hypnosis thing Gordon distantly realised. His head was feeling kinda empty, too focused on the food to think of anything else. 

“Probably starting to feel good in other places too. You’re getting wet don’t cha’?”

“Mhmm.” Gordon was only able to hum out a response, his mouth busy around another bite of meat and mashed potatoes. He was feeling good, a familiar tingling was growing in his crotch. He shifted his thighs together, trying to get a bit of friction.

“Take another bite, gonna make you feel even better.”

Yeah, he should eat some more. Food was so good, made him feel nice and horny. He loaded up another fork full and bit into it, moaning as the flavours exploded in his mouth.

“Good boy Gordo, you like that don’t ya’? Like having your head empty and belly full. Gonna fill you up even more later, primo gamer dessert.”

Yes, he wanted that, wanted to be filled in every way possible. He tried to formulate the words to tell Benrey only for a moan to escape his mouth. 

“Aw, look at you, all hot and bothered. You wanna touch a bit? C’mon Gordo, give yourself a little rub down.”

Gordon’s hand not holding the fork moved on it’s own down between his thighs. He almost whimpered as it pressed against the damp spot in his pants. It felt so good to get some friction. The hand slipped down beneath the hem of his pants rubbing his t-dick with two fingers. The sensation sent a jolt through Gordon and he groaned around his mouthful of food. 

“Ah yeah, that’s the stuff. You feel so good right now. Head empty, belly full. Think you deserve to cum Gordo.”

The orgasm hit Gordon like a train, making him double over and clutch the fork tightly in his hand. His hip twitched against the hand, milking every ounce of pleasure out of it. A whimper escaped him when he finally was able to come down, panting and hot all over.

“You’re so fucking pretty when you come Gordo. How ya feeling right now?”

“Feel good.” His voice sounded distant, like it didn’t even belong to Gordon. But the voice told the truth, he felt amazing right now, every fiber of his body vibrating with satisfaction. 

“Yo, that’s nice bro. Eat some more, lots of food left. Would be a shame if we let it go to waste.”

Gordon nodded and continued to eat, every bite a new sensation of flavours, each mouthful a new wave of pleasure throughout his body. His hand never stopped working although the fingers had moved away from his now oversensitive dick to slip inside him. The dual stimulation of it all was almost too much and it wasn’t long before he felt himself getting close again. All the while getting encouraged by Benrey’s deep voice. 

“Aren’t you a greedy little boy, getting all hot and bothered. You wanna cum again?”

“Y-yeah...wanna cum.”

“Take another big bite, my cooking gonna make you pop and fizz like a soda can.”

Doing as instructed Gordon scooped some more food into his mouth and as soon as it touched his tongue he felt himself twitch through another orgasm, this one drawn out longer than the first one. He moaned around the food in his mouth, trying to swallow while the orgasm sent tremors though his body. 

“You must really like my cooking, cumming like that. I’ll have what you’re having.” 

Benrey chuckled a bit at his own joke but Gordon was too far gone to notice anything that wasn’t a command. He felt like he was floating, the only thing grounding him from floating off was the taste of the food and the feeling of fingers working inside him.

“You look a bit full there Gordon, can see that cute tummy of yours poke out. No worries, just a bit more then you’re done.”

Huh, Gordon hadn’t even noticed that he was starting to feel full, too busy experiencing every single bite. And Benrey said he could eat some more so he would. It was good to be full of food. Belly full, head empty. So he kept on eating as the fingers spread his slick all over his folds and cock. 

“There you go, you’re doing so good Gordon, eating up the food your pal Benrey worked so hard on. You’re a greedy little boy aren’t cha’? Gonna have you cum one last time for being so good for me. C’mon, show me that pretty little o’ face.”

The last orgasm made Gordon drop the fork as his free hand gripped the edge of the table to steady himself. Behind his closed eyes he saw stars as the orgasm sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. As he came down he had to force his eyes open, hand moving over the table in search for the dropped fork. It didn’t find it, instead Benrey’s large hand gripped his own, squeezing it tight. 

“That’s enough babe, belly’s all filled up now. You don’t need more food.”

And Gordon did feel full, stomach straining a bit against the fabric of his shirt. He didn’t feel bad though, just a bit...filled out. 

“Tired little Gordo needs to have a lie down me thinks. You’ve been so good for me, gonna reward you by filling you up a bit more. You want my dick dessert don’t ya?”

Gordon’s over stimulated dick twitched at the thought and he felt some slick dribble down his leg. Yeah, he could go for some dessert. 

Benrey walked over to him, scooped him up bridal style and carried Gordon over to the sofa. Carefully he helped him undress, Gordon still a bit too uncoordinated to figure out the ins and outs of his t-shirt. Laying them down Benrey positioned him as the little spoon, a hand slung around Gordon’s waist so that he could rub soothing circles against his stomach. 

Gordon’s head was still empty of thoughts, now that it couldn’t focus on the eating anymore it latched on to the feeling of Benrey’s hand instead. Every stroke leaving behind a trail of fire. 

“I filled you up good with tasty food didn’t I? You love being filled to the brim, stuffed like a thanksgiving turkey. Don’t worry, gonna give you up a bit more.” 

Benrey’s hand traveled from Gordon’s stomach down his hips before dipping into him, feeling out the wetness Gordon’s orgasms had left behind. 

“Look at you, dribbling for my cock like that. Greedy boy can’t wait for his dessert.”

Gordon felt his leg being lifted up before the blunt head of Benreys cock pressed against his entrance. It slid inside with a wet pop that would have embarrassed Gordon during normal circumstances. As it were it only made him gasp weakly. Benrey fucked him slowly, careful not to jostle him too much. His hand was back to rubbing Gordon’s stomach, fingers teasingly dipping into his navel before continuing to massage the soft flesh. 

Slowly Gordon’s mind started to find it’s way back. It was a pleasant feeling, like slowly floating out of sleep from a nice dream. He gasped at a particularly well aimed thrust, his finger coming down to gently play gently with his sensitive t-dick.

“B-benry...ah fuck, feels so good man. You can- you can go a bit faster.”

“Finally back huh, and already demanding stuff. Aren’t you gonna thank best boyfriend Benny for the food?”

“Thaaahh...thank you Benrey, you’re taking such good care of me. Fuck me harder, please?”

If there was something Gordon had learnt since becoming Benrey’s boyfriend is that the alien was very receptive to begging. A well placed please and Benrey was scrambling to fill Gordon’s every need. This wasn’t an exception and Benrey’s thrust started to pick up speed, finally giving Gordon the stimuli he craved. Coming several times on his own fingers was all well and good but nothing beat the sensation of getting thoroughly fucked by Benrey. 

“Ahh...Gordo, you feel so good, twitching like pop rocks down there. You gonna cum soon? Wanna fill you up with my special dessert cream.”

“Yeah I’m- I’m getting close...ahh keep going!”

Benrey might need to work a bit on his dirty talk but there was nothing wrong with his stamina. He kept on thrusting until Gordon finally felt that sting inside him snap, sending him tumbling through his fourth and final orgasm of the evening. Benrey wasn’t far behind, grunting and panting into his ear, whispering nonsense praise until finally, with a last thrust, he buried himself as deep as he could inside Gordon. 

“Ffffuuuuhh...filling you...aahh...like a doughnut. Take my whipped cream load.”

All things considered, it wasn’t the worst thing Benrey had called his cum during their time together. Gordon closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of hot cum filling him up. He still felt the lingering effect of the charcoal sweet voice. His head easily slipping back into an empty state where he could enjoy his afterglow without thinking of anything but Benrey’s hand moving in slow circles over his stomach and his twitching cock still buried inside. 

“You good Gordo?”

“Mmmhh, head empty, belly full.”

“Nice, you wanna sleep like this?”

Cuddling closer into Benrey’s warmth Gordon nodded his answer. There would come a time soon where he would have to fill his head with thoughts again. But right now he would enjoy the combination of feeling empty and full, safely tucked away in his boyfriend’s arms.


End file.
